¡Eh! Que Kazama tiene un secreto a voces
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Tooru Kazama era muy de mirar a la gente por encima del hombro. Él siempre tenía que ser el mejor en todo, y se esforzaba mucho por intentar mantener esa imagen de chico perfecto. Sin embargo, sus amigos sabían perfectamente que no lo era, por eso, el día que se enteraron de un rumor con respecto a él supieron que tenían que investigarlo de inmediato. One-shot (Soft ShinKaza).


Tooru Kazama era uno de esos muy de mirar a la gente por encima del hombro. Él no lo hacía a malas, por supuesto, simplemente era algo que iba más o menos implícito en su persona, algo que, aunque supiera que estaba mal, no podía evitar hacer, puesto que había estado acostumbrado a ello desde que tenía memoria. Kazama había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo a solas con su madre, y no era ningún secreto que ella era una persona muy perfeccionista y coqueta, hábitos que, evidentemente, acabaron pasando a su hijo. Él siempre tenía que ser el que mejores notas sacara, el que más idiomas supiera, el que mejor vistiera y se asease, el más educado... Él tenía que ser perfecto, y todo lo inferior a eso era algo digno de menosprecio.

Claro está, nadie es realmente perfecto, pero, como ya ha quedado claro, Kazama se esforzaba mucho en aparentar que sí lo era. Por suerte, sus amigos de toda la vida sabían perfectamente que no era así, conocían esa manía de Kazama de querer ser siempre el mejor en todo y quedar por encima de los demás, pero también sabían que, debido a esto, Kazama estaba extrañamente obsesionado con mantener en secreto todo lo concerniente a su vida privada, con tal de mantener esa fachada que tanto se empeñaba en cuidar. Por eso, el día que se enteraron de un rumor con respecto a él, sus amigos supieron que tenían que ponerse a investigar inmediatamente, y todo empezó... Hablando de historias de miedo.

\- Mirad chicos, hace poco encontré en mi casa este libro de historias de fantasmas.- Anunció Nene emocionada rebuscando en su mochila durante un recreo.- Son todas muy entretenidas, ¡y han pasado de verdad!

\- ¿S-Son historias de verdad...?- Preguntó Masao encogiendo ligeramente las piernas en el sitio.

\- Claro que lo son, lo pone en la parte de atrás, ¡pero eso las hace más interesantes aún!

\- Uoo uoo.- Asintió Shinnosuke ladeando la cabeza para ver la contraportada del libro.- Pues vamos a leer alguna, cara aceituna.

Después de protestar por la rima con la que Shinnosuke se había referido a ella, Nene abrió el libro de historias de miedo y empezó a leer una al azar.

Aún tras haber llegado a la secundaria, y a pesar del paso de los años, el todavía conocido como ejército de Kasukabe continuaba estando unido. A excepción de Kazama, que iba a un instituto privado, el resto del grupo iban todos a la misma escuela, así que se veían diariamente, y se reunían en los recreos para charlar y pasar el rato juntos, como era el caso en ese mismo momento, mientras que con Kazama solían quedar un par de veces a la semana para ir a merendar, dar un paseo o, simplemente ponerse al día. Era bueno saber que, después de tanto tiempo, la pandilla seguía estando igual de unida que siempre.

\- Pero Masao, hombre, no llores.- Se quejó Nene al ver al mencionado casi hecho una bolita del miedo.

\- Si sigues así te va a volver a pedir el divorcio por cobardica.- Le picó Shinnosuke recordándole los interminables juegos de papás y mamás de Nene, en los que ella siempre, sin falta, le pedía el divorcio.

\- Es que la historia da mucho miedo... Menos mal que a mí nunca me ha pasado nada tan aterrador como eso...

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, a mí tampoco me ha pasado nunca nada así.- Observó Nene poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla pensativamente.- ¿Y a vosotros?

\- A mí el único suceso paranormal que me ha pasado es haber salido tan guapo con los padres que tengo.- Dijo Shinnosuke encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Nene y Masao soltaron un suspiro derrotado.

\- A mí sí...- Habló por primera vez Bo en todo el recreo.- El otro día cuando pasé cerca del edificio de Kazama miré a la ventana de su casa y vi...

\- ¡Un fantasma!- Exclamó Masao.

\- ¡Un hombre lobo!- Añadió Nene.

\- ¡A Kazama bailando la samba!- Dijo Shinnosuke señalando a Bo con el dedo, pero este negó con la cabeza ante las 3 opciones.

\- Vi... Una chica.

\- ¿Una chica... fantasma?- Inquirió Masao asustado ante la posibilidad de que hubiera un espíritu en casa de su amigo. Bo volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza, creando aún más suspense.

\- Una chica normal...

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio durante los cuales los otros 3 se miraron entre ellos como tratando de procesar lo que acababan de oír: Una chica en casa de Kazama, una chica que no era un fantasma, y que por supuesto tampoco era su madre, porque si no Bo no se habría sorprendido por verla. Kazama había tenido a una chica en su casa... Y debido a su estúpida manía de nunca contar nada de lo que le pasaba no se lo había dicho a ellos, sus mejores amigos, sus confidentes, ellos que le querían como a un hermano, y que por supuesto no se meterían con él ni le dejarían en ridículo al respecto... en exceso.

\- ¿¡QUÉEE!?- Gritaron los 3 a la vez sin poder creerse lo que estaban escuchando, Bo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como para asegurarles que estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Una chica muy guapa, con el pelo castaño claro.

\- Está claro lo que pasa.- Intervino Nene cambiando de golpe su semblante y pasando al modo telenovela.- Kazama tiene un lío amoroso secreto y no quiere que nos enteremos.- Señaló cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo como si fuera algo evidente.- Seguro que se trata de un amor prohibido y por eso tienen que mantenerlo en secreto.

\- ¿Pero cómo va a tener mi Tooru un amor secreto y no habérmelo dicho?- Preguntó Shinnosuke en tono ofendido poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

\- La cosa de tener un amor secreto es que sea secreto, Shin-chan...- Suspiró Masao.

\- Además, si de verdad lo tiene no creo que te lo fuera a contar precisamente a ti.- Añadió Nene levantando una ceja.

\- Pero si somos íntimooos.- Se quejó él sin cambiar el tono.- Bueno, pues nos tendremos que enterar de qué pasa, yo quiero saber quién es la clase de chica que saldría con Kazama, le tengo que dar mi bendición.

\- ¡Esta es una misión especial para el ejército de Kasukabe!- Exclamó Nene poniéndose de pie.- Después de clase iremos al instituto de Kazama y le seguiremos a ver si se encuentra con esa chica. ¡Ejército de Kasukabe, en marcha!

\- ¡Sí!- Asintieron todos los demás levantando el puño.

…

Tras el final de las clases, el grupo de cotillas... O sea, de espías se dirigió al instituto privado en el que estudiaba Kazama para esperarle a la salida. El ambiente allí era muy diferente al del instituto público en el que estudiaban ellos 4, todo parecía mucho más refinado, el edificio era más grande, los alumnos eran más guapos, los uniformes eran más caros, los libros eran más gruesos, y en comparación ellos eran... bueno, simpáticos.

\- ¿Es esa?- Preguntó Nene señalando a una chica con pelo castaño que acababa de salir del instituto, pero Bo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Es esa?- Preguntó señalando a otra con el pelo del mismo color, Bo volvió a negar.

\- ¿Es esa?- Preguntó Shinnosuke señalando a una mujer alta con el pelo castaño y un vestido ceñido gris.

\- ¡Esa es una profesora, Shin-chan!

\- Bueno, yo no me meto con los gustos de Kazama.- Sonrió él sin apartar la vista de la profesora.

\- ¡Kazama!- Señaló Masao al verle salir por la puerta.

El mencionado acababa de salir del recinto del instituto, por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos (Que estaban mal escondidos detrás de una farola cerca de la puerta) ya que iba concentrado en un pequeño libro que llevaba en la mano.

\- Va solo...

\- Bueno, a lo mejor ella no es de su instituto, puede que se encuentren por el camino.- Apuntó Nene, totalmente decidida a averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí.- Tenemos que seguirle.

Una vez más, los otros 3 asintieron y, manteniendo una distancia de prevención, empezaron a seguir a Kazama de camino a su casa. La escena era digna de una película cómica, por un lado estaba Kazama, caminando tranquilamente únicamente centrado en su lectura, y por otro, estaba la pandilla de colegiales con gafas de sol y pañuelos en la cabeza que le estaba siguiendo de forma totalmente indiscreta, y que se escondía detrás de lo primero que pillaban cada vez que su objetivo giraba mínimamente la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que, en su mayoría, el recorrido de Kazama fue bastante aburrido, apenas levantaba la vista del libro, no hablaba con nadie, no paraba en ningún sitio, parecía que simplemente iba a ir directo a su casa, hasta que...

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Está mirando el escaparate de esa zapatería!- Señaló Nene una vez Kazama por fin detuvo el paso.

\- ¿Creéis que la chica que Bo-chan vio en su casa trabaja aquí?- Preguntó Masao al verle entrar en la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los 4 se acercaron lentamente al escaparate de la zapatería, y se asomaron a través del cristal tratando de no ser vistos desde dentro (Aunque lo cierto es que ver a 4 personas con gafas de sol con la cara estampada en la ventana de una tienda era algo bastante llamativo). En el interior de la tienda, Kazama estaba hablando con una señora mayor, que debía ser la dependienta, de forma bastante animada, tras unos minutos de charla, ella entró en el almacén a buscar algo, y Kazama se quedó esperándola apoyado en el mostrador.

\- ¡Ahá! ¡Sabía que a Kazama le gustaban las maduritas!- Dijo Shinnosuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Al fin y al cabo él siempre se comporta como un viejo.

\- Esas son las que te gustan a ti...- Suspiró Masao- Además, Bo-chan dijo que la chica tenía el pelo castaño, esta señora lo tiene gris.

\- Puede que le esté comprando un regalo a su novia.- Señaló el mencionado cuando vio a la señora entregándole a Kazama una caja de zapatos.

\- Pues no me cae bien la chica esa si está con Kazama solo para que le compre cosas, es una cazatortugas.- Se quejó Shinnosuke cruzándose de brazos.

\- Como si tú no fueras a casa de Kazama todos los fines de semana para gorronearle, y se dice cazafortun...

Nene se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campanita de la tienda, Kazama acababa de salir de esta con una bolsa en la mano, y, antes de que él pudiera verlos, todos se escondieron rápidamente detrás del cartel promocional de la tienda de al lado. Desafortunadamente, habían estado tan ocupados debatiendo si Kazama estaría saliendo con una anciana o no, que a ninguno se le había ocurrido fijarse en qué clase de zapatos habría comprado su amigo, pero dado que después de su visita a la zapatería él iba por la calle más contento que unas pascuas, la teoría del regalo para la novia estaba ganando mucha fuerza.

Después de esa única parada en su camino, Kazama se fue directamente a su casa. Fue un auténtico milagro que el guardia de seguridad de su edificio no parase al grupo que llevaba detrás debido a su aspecto tan sospechoso, probablemente es que llevaba trabajando allí tanto tiempo que ya estaba acostumbrado a las peripecias del grupo de amigos del hijo de los Kazama, además iban (más o menos) todos juntos, así que él debía saber que sus amigos estaban ahí... ¿no?

Kazama se montó en el ascensor para subir hasta su piso, y eso quería decir que al resto solo les quedaba una opción... Subir los 8 pisos hasta la casa de Kazama por las escaleras. Cosa que, evidentemente, no hicieron, en su lugar, decidieron esperar a que él llegase hasta su planta y luego subieron ellos en el ascensor, por lo que llegaron a la puerta de su casa cuando él ya llevaba un buen rato dentro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Desde aquí no podemos ver nada...- Se lamentó Masao al ver que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

\- Podemos escuchar un rato, tal vez ahora se llamen por teléfono o algo así.

Los 4 esperaron allí, con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la casa de Kazama, durante aproximadamente 15 minutos. En ese tiempo, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido normal de una persona haciendo cosas por su casa, pasos, abrir puertas, cajones, mover cosas y de repente... Las cortinas cerrarse de golpe.

\- ¿Para qué cerrará las cortinas?- Preguntó Nene en voz baja.- Si hoy está muy nublad...

\- Kaori-chan está muy guapa hoy.- Escucharon a Kazama reír en el interior de la casa.

En ese momento, a todos se les cayó la barbilla al suelo, y se quedaron perplejos durante unos segundos, ya que esperaban escuchar cualquier cosa menos eso. Resulta que sí que había habido una chica en casa de Kazama, más aún, ella estaba allí en ese mismo momento, y había estado allí desde antes de que llegasen ellos, incluido Kazama, lo cual solo podía querer decir una cosa...

\- ¡Se ha casado y no nos lo ha dicho!- Exclamó Shinnosuke, a quien enseguida Nene le dio un golpe en el brazo por hacer ruido.

\- ¿Pero cómo va a haberse casado si ni siquiera somos mayores de edad, atontao?

\- Creo que tal vez no deberíamos seguir escuchando...- Susurró Masao.- Me siento culpable de estar espiándole si está con alguien más...

\- Solo un poco más, quiero ver si dice algo que nos aclare alguna cosa.- Dijo Nene volviendo a apoyarse en la puerta para escuchar.

El resto hicieron lo mismo, pero esta vez, accidentalmente, Masao apoyó una mano sobre el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que este sonase de forma estridente, evidentemente, alertando a Kazama de que había alguien en la puerta. Los insultos en susurros por parte de Nene no se hicieron esperar, ya que Masao acababa de arruinar por completo la misión pero, cuando Kazama respondió, enseguida se hizo el silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó él desde dentro.

Nene, Masao y Bo permanecieron en silencio total, si se quedaban callados Kazama pensaría que solo había sido algún bromista y enseguida volvería a lo que estaba haciendo, pero Shinnosuke tenía otros planes, él quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, y para eso necesitaba que Kazama abriese la puerta.

\- Soy el cartero.- Dijo poniendo voz de señor mayor, haciendo que todos los demás le mirasen asustados, ya que Kazama los iba a pillar in fraganti.- Traigo un paquete muy grande para Tooru Kazama.

\- ¡Ah, sí, un momento!- Respondió desbloqueando el cerrojo de la puerta.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue un momento como a cámara lenta, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y los 4 que habían estado siguiendo a Kazama todo el día se fijaron en la persona que había abierto de arriba a abajo, se trataba de una chica que llevaba unos zapatos de charol de color rojo vivo, unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas, y un vestido rosa lleno de lacitos con una falda bastante mullida, además, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, así que se adaptaba a la descripción que Bo había hecho de ella. Únicamente había una cuestión, un detalle en el que al parecer Bo no se fijó el día que la vio a través de la ventana... La chica era Kazama con un cosplay de magical girl puesto.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 segundos en los que nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Kazama se había quedado totalmente petrificado al ver quiénes estaban en su puerta, la cara se le había quedado blanca como un papel, y aún ni siquiera había soltado el picaporte debido al shock. Por su lado, el resto parecían más bien... ¿aliviados?

\- Con permisooo.- Dijo Shinnosuke para romper el hielo de una vez, agachándose para pasar por debajo del brazo de Kazama y entrar a la casa.

Los otros 3 le imitaron, y Bo, que fue el último en entrar, hizo que Kazama soltase la puerta para volver a meterle dentro de la casa y cerrarla. No fue hasta que todos estuvieron sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, cada uno con un brick de zumo que Shinnosuke se había tomado la libertad de sacar de la nevera, que Kazama finalmente reaccionó.

\- Me...- Balbuceó todavía con los ojos como platos.- Me quiero morir... ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ!? ¿Y QUIÉN OS HA DADO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR?- Exclamó furioso quitándose la peluca de un tirón y dejándola sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, ya que tú no nos invitabas a pasar pues nos hemos invitado nosotros.- Respondió Shinnosuke dándole un sorbito al zumo.

\- Hemos venido porque Bo-chan nos dijo que había visto a una chica en tu casa.- Explicó Nene.- Pensábamos que tenías una novia secreta y queríamos saber si era verdad.

\- ¡Pues me lo preguntáis y ya está!

\- Pero jugar a los detectives era más divertidooo.- Se quejó Shinnosuke.- Además, era más interesante intentar pillarte con las manos en la grasa.

\- ¡Se dice en la masa!

\- La verdad es que yo me he quedado más tranquilo al ver que en realidad la chica que vio Bo-chan eras tú, Kazama.- Confesó Masao aliviado, y él le miró totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Os parecía una idea más plausible que la chica fuera yo a que de hecho me hubiera echado una novia...?- Preguntó sin entender nada, a lo que todos los demás asintieron inmediatamente.

\- Pues claro, tú siempre asustas a las chicas guapas, ¿quién se iba a creer que hubieras ligado? En cambio no es la primera vez que te pillamos vestido como las chicas de los animes que te gustan, casi pareces una chica guapa de verdad, Ka-o-ri-chan.- Explicó Shinnosuke dándole un toquecito con el dedo en el muslo por cada sílaba.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¡y ya os he dicho mil veces que a mí no me gusta el anime!- Se quejó Kazama dándole un manotazo para que no le tocase y cubriéndose con una manta.

\- O sea, que si ahora vamos a tu habitación no nos vamos a encontrar nada sospechoso.

Kazama guardó silencio y echó una rápida mirada a la puerta de su dormitorio, justo antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia esta para ponerse delante y bloquear el paso a sus amigos, dejando caer al suelo la manta que se había puesto para taparse el vestido.

\- Claro que no hay nada sospechoso, pero no quiero que entréis. Ya os habéis colado en mi casa sin mi permiso, así que si entráis a mi habitación sería otra invasión de mi privacid...

\- Chuuu.- Canturreó Shinnosuke acercándose a él y soplándole en la oreja, aprovechando el momento débil en que Kazama se estremeció para abrir la puerta.

A pesar de sus protestas, Shinnosuke, Nene, Masao y Bo entraron en la habitación de Kazama, y lo cierto es que aparentemente todo era bastante normal, su dormitorio tenía todo lo que solía haber en cualquier habitación, una cama, un escritorio, una estantería... Y un armario cerrado a cal y canto. Al fijarse en esto último, Shinnosuke sonrió de oreja a oreja y, mientras Kazama seguía intentando (sin éxito) tirar de él hacia atrás para que no se acercase al mueble, él abrió las 2 puertas de este de golpe, revelando una enorme colección de figuritas y merchandising de un montón de animes de chicas mágicas diferentes.

\- Hala, Kazama, no sabía que tenías tantas cosas...- Dijo Masao sorprendido al ver lo lleno que estaba el armario.

\- Hay de Moepi, de Mari la maga, de Magical girl Kaori-chan...- Enumeró Nene observando con atención todos los estantes del interior del armario.- ¿Tanto te gustan las series de chicas mágicas?

\- Claro, a Kazama le gustan mucho los dibujos animados.- Apuntó Shinnosuke rodeándole los hombros al mencionado con el brazo.- ¿Verdad que sí?

\- Shinnosuke, déjame...- Respondió él totalmente rojo del bochorno.

\- Pero no te disgustes, hombre, si nosotros ya sabíamos que a ti te gustan estas cosas. Eres tú el que se empeña en hacer como si fuera un secreto.

\- Me quiero... morir...

Tooru Kazama era uno de esos muy de mirar a la gente por encima del hombro, él siempre tenía que ser el mejor en todo, el que mejores notas sacara, el que mejor vistiera, el más educado... Él tenía que ser perfecto, y todo lo inferior a eso era algo digno de menosprecio.

Claro está, nadie es realmente perfecto, todo el mundo tiene "defectos" o, simplemente, cosas que le gustaría ocultar a los demás, ya sea porque estas son cosas malas, o solo por vergüenza, y en el caso de Kazama, se trataba de esta última, ya que sus amigos habían sacado su "mayor" secreto a la luz una vez más, aquel que tanto se esforzaba en esconder y que tanto odiaba admitir. Que él, Tooru Kazama, el chico perfecto, el de las buenas notas y el aspecto impecable, a sus 17 años de edad... Aún continuaba siendo un otaku en el armario.


End file.
